Hand-held cordless electric grinders provide a convenient and fast method for dispensing freshly ground pepper, salt, or other condiments. A conventional grinder of this type has an elongate housing which defines a grip by which the grinder is held and which has first and second longitudinally opposing ends. A battery compartment at the first end of the housing provides power to an electric motor connected via a speed reduction geartrain to a drive shaft. The drive shaft extends through a condiment reservoir to a grinding mechanism at the second end of the housing. In an upright design the second end may be supported on a table, or a like horizontal surface, when not in use. However, a drawback of this is that, following use, the impact caused by placing the grinder upon a table tends to dislodge condiment particles from or through the grinding mechanism which drop from the grinder and, for instance, may soil a table cloth.
An inverted design is therefore preferable, in which the first end is adapted to be supported upon the table so that the second end is uppermost and a recess is provided in the housing to catch any particles dislodged following use. However, an inverted grinder of this type has ergonomic drawbacks as it is necessary to rotate the grinder approximately 180° to dispense the ground condiment and this can be troublesome for people having reduced mobility of the forearm and wrist. Moreover, operating a switch to initiate grinding at the same time as rotating the grinder in this manner can pose further difficulties to disabled people. One object of the invention is to provide a condiment grinder which addresses these drawbacks.
There is a continuing need for improvements to electric condiment grinders of this type. In particular there is a need for designs that are able to be manufactured more cost-effectively. The grinder should have an efficient geartrain with a low weight and inertia and which can be readily installed. It should also be compact with coaxial drive and driven shafts, quiet in operation, while being able to operate at high motor speeds. It is a further object of the present invention to address the above needs or more generally to provide an improved condiment grinder.